Rise of The White Ranger
by Heart of the dagger
Summary: In the explosive sequel to "One Morph", Alaine rises up and learns hard lessons about what it really means about being a Power Ranger


Power Rangers:

Rise of the White Ranger

It had been 10 years since Lord Zedd had been defeated once and for all. Life in Angel Grove returned to normal, and soon the city became a bustling metropolis. The downtown area had spread past city limits as businesses and skyscrapers went up all over. Riding the wave of the city's momentum, former police chief-turned-detective Lt. Jerome Stone announced his candidacy for mayor.

The Power Rangers went back to their lives, under the mantra of "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger". They all agreed to stay in touch regularly just in case. Tommy and Kimberly ended up getting married! Alaine ended up taking on more responsibility by going to school for sociology and working as a full time DJ at the local gym and juice bar. In the intervening years, Bulk and Skull opened a night club in the basement.

On a certain, bright, crystal clear morning, Alaine hops in her car and drives off to college. Angel U had become a hub of learning and higher education since opening nearly 3 years prior. Offering excellence, matched only by Harvard, the smartest and brightest on the west coast flocked to it. Turning out lawyers, business people, and a host of other professions, she knew it was destiny as soon as she took the standard tour of the campus.

Starting the engine in her new 2022 Mustang convertible, she jacked up the radio and blasted Pantera from her iPod. The band decided to get back together after a short hiatus, but with a new lineup, which polarized the fan base greatly. At least the new album had a bass that could cause small earthquakes. That made her happy.

No longer the young, wide-eyed girl she was raised as, she quickly adopted a new identity. An all black wardrobe, complete with spikes, studs, chains, various piercings, and extremely dark eyeliner, she had shocked her parents, and they just couldn't adjust fully.

She backed out of the driveway, nearly hitting an SUV, which honked angrily at her.

"Watch where you're going!"

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed back, before speeding down the road.

Back home, Kimberly watches the episode from inside. Fresh out of the shower, she has her hair wrapped in a towel, and donning a pink fluffy bath robe. She slowly sips a hot cup of coffee.

"I'm worried about her Tommy. She's going to get herself killed doing that."

Tommy puts down his newspaper and looks up with a half smile on his face.

"Come on, Kim, there's nothing to worry about. She's had that car for 3 years and doesn't even have a speeding ticket."

"I know...I know. I just wish i knew what happened to her. I know she didn't get this new attitude from me."

Kimberly sits at the dining room table and snacks on a bagel.

"Well, she didn't get it from me either."

Alaine pulls into student parking and hops out. Another girl, dressed in a similar manner, walks up to her.

" 'bout time, sexy."

"Sorry I kept you waiting, lover."

They kiss extremely passionately, until their interrupted by a passing student.

"Get a room, faggots!"

Alaine shoots him a look that would kill him right where he stood, and flips him off.

"Go to hell, hater!"

"Don't pretend you're not turned on!"

"Whatever."

He walks away, and the girls laugh to themselves. Holding hands, they enter the main hall. The hall was a near perfect recreation of the grand staircase on the Titanic. Ranging from merely tacky to downright blasphemous, public opinion has been wide and varied on the topic. A few had even said it was a bad omen. Either way, there was no denying that it was gorgeous, and even attracted visitors from all over the world.

"Did you study for the test today?"

"Come on, Andy, when was the last time I ever studied for anything?

"I don't get it. I do twice the work, yet only get half the grades. The fuck's up with that?"

"I'm just smarter than you, that's all."

"Ooohhh that's cold!"

They laugh, then find their seats in the right class.

All the classrooms had been built like an auditorium, and perhaps a large movie theater, with stadium seating. Even without a microphone, the teacher could be heard all over the room, thanks to the world class architecture and acoustics. The 200+ students in this class, The Implications of Seperatism, began to furiously tap away at their laptops as they took the test.

Tommy comes downstairs, dressed and ready to go to work. Being a professor at Reefside University meant a long commute. He tried to get a transfer to Angel U, but they didn't have a field in archeology, even though a small, but vocal, group of students begged for it.

He threw on his sport coat, completing his work required dress code, and surprised when Kim wasn't there to kiss him good-bye, as she usually does. Instead she was on the couch, gazing out the window deep in thought. In the interim, she had thrown on an old t-shirt and sweats. This indicated to him that she was going to take it easy today. Something that had become more and more common since she had been diagnosed with Parkinson's.

"Are you OK, sweetie"?

"Hm? Yeah, I'm OK. Just...thinking..."

He helped her up, and they hugged tightly.

"Does it hurt?"

"It always hurts..."

"Anything I can do?"

"No...I'll be OK. I always am."

"If you're sure...Call me if you need help."

"Thank you."

They kiss, and he leaves, taking a thermos of Starbucks with him. After making sure he's a good way down the road, she picks up her cell, and punches in a number.

"This is Dr Sitterman's office, how can I help you?"

"My name is Kimberly Oliver. Are my test results in?"

"Yes, Mrs Oliver they are. If you come in, the doctor would prefer to talk to you about them.

"I understand. I'll be there tomorrow."

As class let out, Alaine and Andrea, or Andy, took their cafeteria lunches and scoped out their favorite spot under a massive tree in the commons. Alaine slowly chews her food and stares at the ground.

"Alaine?"

"Hm?"

"You OK?"

"Trying to eat here."

"Come on. I know you better than that."

"What is it you want, Andy?"

"I can see that something is bothering you."

"Yeah? And if I feel like talking about it, I will."

"I'm only your girlfriend. I would think that you have a little more consideration."

Alaine takes her sandwich and puts it back down. Anger smolders behind her eyes.

"Look! I don't ask you to talk about traumatic events of YOUR life!"

"You're right. You don't. I do so willingly. Because I love you."

"You know what? Save your lectures for someone who cares!"

She gets up and storms off, leaving her lunch behind. The roar of the Mustang's engine fills the air, as does the smell of burning rubber. Andy fires off a quick text message.

"Ur skipping class"?

Alaine's phone buzzes with the arrival of the inquiry. She quickly glances at it while navigating the sharp corners of the foothills in the mountains. She jams the phone back in her purse. An untold number of people have lost their lives here. Or so the myriad of anti-drinking courses said. Reaching in excess of 120 MPH, the cars' tires squealed in protest as tears ran down her face.

That night, the family was sitting around the dining room table. Pizza Hut was on the menu, as were the cheesy breadsticks, and the chocolate dunkers for later. Everyone sat in silence, casting furtive glances and smiles at each other. Tommy and Alaine got themselves into an eating contest. First person to finish their current slice of pizza didn't have to clean up.

Of course, Tommy lost. lol

"So, how was everyone's day?"

"Mine was OK. I managed to get some laundry done."

"Good job, honey!"

"You Alaine? How was your test?"

"Aced it. As usual!"

"Oh really? I got a call from your teacher that you weren't there for the 2nd half of the day."

She pauses, and calmly puts her drink down.

"That's because I wasn't."

They both looked stunned.

"Where were you?"

"After the test, he said we didn't have to stay. So I didn't."

The parents look at each other with caution.

"Sweetheart, your education-"

"Mom, I know. You don't have to remind me! Trust me, I didn't miss anything!"

"We do trust you. We're just looking out for you."

"I don't need you to look out for me! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

She gets up and stomps off to her room. She loudly slams her bedroom door, making both of them jump. After a few minutes...

"What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know. Something is upsetting her, I can tell."

"How do you know?

"A mother's instinct."

"Ah. I guess I'll go talk to her then."

"No, it's OK. Give her a day. Let's see what happens tomorrow."

The sound of muffled voices piqued Alaine's curiosity. She got off her bed and quietly tip toed to the stairs and sat down. From here, she could hear them.

"I have to go to the doctor's office tomorrow. My test results are in."

He takes her hand, and it trembles slightly.

"I hope it's good news this time."

"Tommy...if it's not..."

"Don't think like that. It'll be OK...I promise!"

"Please don't make a girl a promise...if you know you can't keep it."

Alaine gets up and retreats to her room. She gets changed, and crawls into bed. Desperately clutching a stuffed alligator, she drifts to sleep.

That night, Tommy slept fitfully. Tossing and turning, he kept having a recurring nightmare. In a wide open field, he stands face to face with the Green Ranger.

"It is good to see you again. It has been far too long."

"10 years by my count, ranger. What do you want?"

"I have come to warn you. A new threat is about to come upon Angel Grove, More specifically, you're family."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Someone more powerful than you or I is coming to destroy you. Tommy, you have to stop him. If you fail, it will be the end of life as you know it."

"Who? Who's coming?"

"Someone you know all too well."

A bright flash of light wakes him, and bolts up in a cold sweat. Kimberly stirs, struggles to sit, and gently rubs his shoulders.

"What's wrong, love?"

He looks over and sees the Dragon Dagger sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. It shines in the ambient moonlight coming in from outside. He picks it up, and it feels cool to the touch.

"I thought you locked it away?"

"I did...I don't...huh"

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, no...I'm alright."

He looks over at the clock. 3:43 a.m.

"Go back to sleep honey. You have a long day tomorrow."

She lays back down, and he gently covers her up. He just sits and stares into the deep blackness of the night...finding sleep painfully eluding.

The next morning, everyone goes about their usual routine, but with a sombre feeling in the air; like at a funeral. Tommy is up and dressed sipping coffee, talking on the phone to an associate professor. Kimberly measly picks at her bowl of Frosted Mini-Wheats, and Alaine puts on the final touches of her make up in the mirror of her room.

She comes down, grabs her book bag, a slice of toast, a bottle of Sunny D, and zooms off to school without saying a word. Neither of her parents notice, embroiled in their own situation. Tommy gets off the phone, and sits at the table. His pancakes long cold by now.

"Who was that dear?"

"Billy. He agreed to fill in for me today."

"Oh, that's great!"

"Yes. Yes it is. If we leave in an hour, we'll make it on time, rite?"

"Sounds good."

Kimberly goes back to playing with her food. She occasionally takes a bite, and chews slowly. Like a child being forced to do a chore they don't want. Tommy swallows his current bite of pancake and looks at her in pity.

"You have nothing wot worry about. Everything's going to be fine!"

He takes her hand in his and gives it a firm squeeze.

Alaine pulls up to her usual parking space, this time blasting Marilyn Manson, much to the chagrin of everyone in earshot. The new $500 stereo system pretty much paid for itself. She vaults over the door and is greeted by Andy's concrete face.

"Hey, lover."

No response.

"You OK?

"You're hilarious, you know that?"

Alaine immediately gets frustrated, and begins walking to class. Andy grudgingly follows behind.

"Is this about yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Look, I've told you: I don't open up! I'm just not like that! OK?"

"No! Not OK! I know how hard it is for you! You've told me and I respect that!"

"Then what's your problem?"

Andy steps in front of her, and gives a hard stare.

"How am I supposed to get close to you if you stay clammed up all the time? A relationship is supposed to be based on good, honest, open communication."

Alaine stares back, at a total loss of words; her brain processing the information, and internalizing it.

"Alaine, I love you. But I need more from this relationship than just...sex! It's up to you. I gotta go."

Andy turns and heads to class. Alaine is hit with a wall of sadness, anger, regret, and emptiness. She takes a couple steps towards the building...but turns and jumps back in her car, revving the engine, and speeding off towards the foothills.

Conflicting feelings of rage, blame, and the dread of losing the love of her life fight for space in her soul. She stomps on the gas pedal, pushing the car faster and faster and faster!

120, 130, 140, 150, 160!

The world passes by in a blur, as do her emotions, and she rides the guardrail very dangerously. A few cars coming the other way barely miss her, flashing their lights, and beeping their horns. She flips off every single one, and screams obscenities at them. She jacks up the volume on her iPhone; the strains of heavy death metal filling her ears and mind, drowning out her thoughts and feelings.

Pushing the car past 200, she drifts around a final corner, nearly avoiding a car carrier!

Taking a hidden trail marked on a map belonging to her father, she plows straight ahead, seeking a favorite destination. Thrilling at the feel of the car sliding across the dirt, a smile appears on her face and she laughs in the face of sheer death. One wrong move, and the Mustang would be wrapped around a tree.

She comes to an empty plateau and turns the car off. The radio continues to blare and she sits down on the edge. The heat of dirt and pebbles seeps up the denim of her jeans, and slowly relaxes her thighs and muscles.

The sparkling downtown skyline illuminates her sight, and the sounds of new construction floats upwards. Alaine scoops up a handful of rocks and chucks them into the distance one at a time. Each time, remembering a painful time in her life.

Growing up in the orphanage, and those who took advantage of her.

Rejection from her parents, and their half-assed parenting.

Being forced into a wedding she didn't want to be a part of, let alone want to have happen.

The time she ran away from home.

Trying drugs for the first time.

Getting pregnant.

The regret and endless grief of knowing some butcher killed her unborn child.

Her attempted suicide. The first of many.

She looks down at the last rock in her hand. Different from the rest, it's flat and white. Like a pearl.

She slowly turns it over and over...remembering the time she had found God and Jesus, and for once in her life felt...loved. Totally and completely. After learning some hard lessons about life from the pastor of a church, she returned home to Angel Grove, and found her parents more than welcoming and accepting.

She enrolled in Angel U, and eventually met Andrea. They hit it off right away, and with some drama from their respective families, started dating. Within a week, they both their virginity to each other, then started on their goth phase. But for Alaine, that was personal. For reason only known to herself and no others. Those reasons alone stretched their tentacles into other areas of her life, which made it difficult for her to talk about things. Feelings of being conflicted reigned non-stop and she prayed God would take them from her...so far, no such luck though.

She etched a cross into the stone, and put in her pocket. She would have to remember it's there before throwing her pants in the laundry. She goes back to her car and jumps in.

1 missed call.

1 voicemail.

"You have 1 new message. To hear your-"

BEEP!

"Hey, Alaine, it's me. Pitchfork called in sick tonight, think you can fill in? Let me know! Thanks!"

Pitchfork was another DJ employed at the nightclub. Doesn't say much, but is a really nice guy. She pushes the call back button.

"Fly by nightclub! This is Skull!"

"Hey, Skull, it's Alaine, I got your message."

"Oh hey, how you doing? Think you can make it?"

"Doing alright, thanks, and I will most definitely be there!"

"Great thanks! You start at 5, and can you go 'til midnight?"

"Sure can!"

"Thank you so much. See you in a few hours!"

CLICK.

Feeling a lot better, she carefully makes her way back to town. School will be letting out in a couple hours, so what to do until then? That new drive-in multiplex was showing the latest "Fallen" movie, and so off she went.

In a deserted wasteland, the green ranger treads carefully to what appears to be an ancient alter. Stone statues, long worn by the wind and elements, keep vigil over the area. Nestled on a hill above the clouds, a certain individual meditates in silence.

"Ah, green ranger. You have returned."

"You wanted to see me, white ranger?"

"Of course. Things are going according to plan. Soon, i will leave this world, and cross over to the mortal plane. Soon the rangers will be crushed and the girl will be one of us!"

"This plan is foolishness! You cross into the mortal world, and you will become one of them! Your very life will be at stake!"

The white ranger gets up and stands face to face with green ranger.

"Your concerns have been noted, and believe me, I have already considered this. What you do not understand, green ranger, is that I am more powerful than any of them!"

"For your sake...you better be."

"Is that doubt in your voice?"

"More like 'I hope you know what you're doing!' Is this girl really worth all the trouble?"

"Hmm...a question I have pondered many, many times. But let me ask you this: Once I have my queen, and we rule over these 2 dimensions as 1, will it have been worth it? You tell me."

Later on, after catching up on the lecture she missed via email from Andy, Alaine pulled up to the employee parking at the back of Gym and Juice bar. It still looked the same as it did when it first opened, including the art deco styling and neon paint job. The bar itself being manned by Bulk, taking over Ernie's old place after his tragic passing. A plaque to commemorate his years of service hung on a wall, including clipping of news articles about him from various local newspapers.

"Hey Alaine! How you doin'?"

"Pretty good, how 'bout yourself?"

Bulk quickly serves up a banana smoothie; her favorite.

"Doing good, thanks. Slow day today, I'm ready to get out of here!"

"Haha! I hear you. Think it'll be dead tonight?"

"Hardly. Skull's debuting the new sound and lighting systems tonight. Should be interesting."

"That was today? I totally forgot! Either way, it should be quite a thing to see."

"Yep. Have you met the new guy yet?"

"What new guy?"

"Skull didn't tell you? He hired someone to take over Saturday nights."

"Are you shitting me? I need Saturdays!"

"I'm sorry, I thought he told you. Hey, you better go talk to him then."

Too late. She was already up and moving, practically sprinting towards, and down, the stairs. She found the secondary manager's office and rapidly pounded on the door. Skull answers it, decked out on the most garish Goth outfit of all time. He may as well have been made out of stainless steel.

"great! you're here! Now-"

"You took my Saturdays?"

"Listen. I-"

"I need those days!"

"LISTEN. TO. ME. I'm not replacing you. Come here, let me show you something."

They cross the massive dance floor and come to the DJ booth.

"Whoa..._**two **_systems?"

"Now we can have two people up here in case you get tired and need to switch out, or if there's ever an emergency...or if you ever want to have a battle with your partner."

"Wow. Very impressive. I'm sorry the yelling. It's been a stressful day."

"Hey, it's alright. Go ahead and get comfortable. Did Bulk Mention your training a new guy?"

"He did. Where is he?"

"He'll be running a little late tonight. Think you're up to the challenge?"

"Bring it!"

That night sure proved entertaining. Drinks flowed freely, the music sounded great, and the new trainee, Rob, was catching on quick. Alaine experimented with new styles much to the delight of the throbbing crowd, all pressing for space on the crowded floor. She made a note in the back of her mind to ask Skull to expand the space. Not that he would, since he already spent hundreds of thousands of dollars actually building it in the first place. The place didn't have a basement to begin with! everything was going smoothly until...

"Alaine?"

"Yeah?"

The noise from the speakers made it next to impossible to hear, even when shouting. Just how she liked it.

"Don't look, but that guy in the corner has been scoping you out since he arrived and hasn't moved!"

"Who?

"The guy with the sunglasses and bandanna."

Back home, Tommy and Kim go over the test results from the doctor. Not good. Suddenly, Tommy's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Without saying my name, you know who this is?"

"...Yes."

"Good. Call your daughter. Tell her to come home! She's in terrible danger!"

"How do you-"

"THERE'S NO TIME! DO IT NOW!"

Click. The line goes dead.

He quickly redials another number. It rings multiple times, then voice mail.

"_Hey its me! Leave a message! Make it hot!"_

He tries again and again, sweat now streaming like bullets.

Finally it clicks over.

"Hey dad! What's up? Everything cool?"

"You need to come home NOW!"

"Why?"

"You're in danger, that's why! Hurry!"

Sensing hatred and malice, Alaine feels a wave of nausea coming on and gets up to leave. She presses a hidden button under the table, and seconds later Skull comes up.

"You OK?"

"I don't feel so good, I gotta go home!"

"Alright, go ahead. I'll take over."

"Thanks."

She presses through the crowd, hoping to lose the man in the glasses. Trying to create distance, she can feel him drilling a hole in the back of her skull with his stare. Reaching the employee exit she feels him inches away. But turns around, and there's no one. She jumps in her car, and revs the engine, racing towards home.

Not for long though. In the rear view mirror headlights appear, and quickly catch up. Flashing lights, honking horn, and indistinct shouting make Alaine stomp on the accelerator. Going past 70, the car gently taps her bumper!

"Ah! So you wanna play, huh?"

She races ahead, putting some pavement between her and the pursuer. The stranger comes up again, and bumps her more violently this time. Not deterred, she pulls ahead again, then swerves to a stop. The other car barely manages to stop in time, only centimeters away. She gets out.

"Alright, fucker, you're dead!"

The man gets out. White bandanna, black sunglasses, long, silver trench coat, and black leather cowboy boots. An air of evil surrounds him, and stops her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Please continue."

"Who the hell are you? Why did you try to kill me?"

"Kill you? No my dear, I would never, ever do that."

"Yeah? What was all that bullshit then?"

"I was only trying to get your attention, dear."

"Don't call me that!"

"As for your other query...you already know who I am."

He pulls off his sunglasses and tucks them away in his coat. Even in the low light, there was no mistaking that face.

"No...no way...that's impossible!"

"Oh, I'm afraid it is. I'm your daddy! Come give me a hug!"

"Aaaargh! DAMN YOU!"

"Too late for that! Now...are we going to do this the easy way? Or the hard way?"

The man reaches behind him and pulls out a morpher.

"Your call, sweetheart."

"I think we both know the answer to that!"

She gets her own morpher.

"So the rumors _are_ true...so be it..._ranger_."

"This isn't right. She should've been home a long time ago. I'm going to go look for her!"

"Please be careful!"

"I will, thanks."

Tommy digs out his iPhone, and fires up an app. Punching in a short passcode, a map of the area comes up, and a red dot on it flashes. What Alaine didn't know was that her car had a GPS unit installed in it so her parents knew where she was at all times. But it had never been used since they implicitly trusted her to make good decisions. Until now.

Hopping in the black Escalade with green pinstripes, he tore off into the dark. Thankful that the app had real time GPS, he alternated between praying, cursing, and swearing revenge if something had happened. The long, winding roads, starless sky, and windless air sent chills to his spine, and through his nerves. All that he knew was that something was wrong. Very wrong.

He arrived at the scene: Alaine's car sat where she parked it, with the drivers door open. In his own headlights, he saw her laying on the ground, with a small trail of blood coming from her mouth!

"ALAINE!"

Running past numerous scorch marks in the ground, and all over the immediate area, he struggles to breathe with all the smoke from the previous battle. He crouches by her body and is relieved to see she is still breathing. Barely. She moans and weakly opens her eyes a little.

"...dad...?"

"I'm here, sweetheart, I'm getting you out of here!"

"Oh no you're not!"

Tommy jumps up and spins around. His heart drops when he sees his 20-year-old self staring back at him.

"Hello Tommy."

"What is this? Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me? I'm the White Ranger!"

"No...you're powers were destroyed!"

"Hahahaha! How foolish of you to think that the past can't be rewritten! I'm back! And I will destroy you!"

"You...you did this to her!"

"She did it to herself! She was senseless enough to take me on! As you can see, she almost paid the ultimate price!"

"I have to get her out of here! Let me make sure she's taken care of, then we can finish this!"

"NO! I have waited too long for this opportunity! You walk away, I will kill you right here, right now!"

"If you're really me...you would never do that!"

"I AM THE WHITE RANGER! And now, I'm more powerful than you, Green Ranger. So...you ready to fight against yourself?"

Tommy puts up a strong front, while feeling unsure. If had been 10 years since he had put the boots back on, and he felt rusty then. What had another 10 years of being out of practice done to him? White Ranger pulls a toothpick out of his mouth, something he had been chewing on for the past few minutes, and flicks it at Tommy's chest.

"That's the way you want it, huh? White Ranger vs the Green Ranger! I hope you still got it old man!"

"You don't stand a chance! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"I was hoping you'd say that!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"TIGERZORD!"

Tommy stood impassively as White Ranger lunged at him. Tommy ducked to the side to avoid White Rangers flurry of strikes, but White Ranger anticipated being dodged and grabbed Tommys arm. Tommy kicked White Ranger in the head, knocking them both to the ground. They both jumped to their feet. Tommy was a second behind White Ranger. White Ranger made another lunge, and this time Tommy jumped over his head. Tommy smashed White Ranger in the back with a double punch, which caused the evil Ranger to stagger back. Tommy tried to catch his breath while the White Ranger carefully stood up. White Ranger shook his head, trying to dislodge the cobwebs. Tommy slowly, quietly drew his Dragon Dagger, and carefully walked up to the White Ranger. Tommy slashed the White Ranger in the back with the Dragon Dagger. The Tiger Armor absorbed the shock wave from the Dragon Dagger, but the physical force of the blow still caused the White Ranger to wobble and become momentarily dazed. Tommy roundhouse kicked him, knocking him back to the ground.

"Give it up, White Ranger! You're kind of evil will never win!"

"Never! You're the one who should be giving up! I'LL DESTROY YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!"

White Ranger rushed Tommy with renewed vigor, and began pummeling him. Tommy tried to hold the Dragon Dagger up to defend himself. White Ranger punched the Dagger out of Tommy's hand, then the blows began raining on Tommy's armored chest. Tommy sank down to his knees from the assault. White Ranger grabbed Tommy's arms and pulled him up. White Ranger kicked Tommy in the head, sending him crashing into a wall. White Ranger picked up the fallen Dragon Dagger.

White Ranger slashed at Tommy with the Dragon Dagger and Saba, sending him flying with a flurry of slashes. White Ranger rushed up to Tommy and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying again. Tommy crashed hard onto the ground. Bruised and in serious pain, Tommy struggled to his feet. Tommy pulled his hands together and began concentrating energy. White Ranger stood there impassively. Tommy pulled all the collected energy into a ball. Tommy threw the powerful orb directly at the Tiger insignia on the White Rangers chest. It exploded as it impacted on White Ranger. Tommy tried to catch his breath as White Ranger was consumed in the fire. He was exhausted. The fire suddenly faded away. White Ranger stood there unharmed.

"What do I have to do to defeat you?" Tommy yelled, completely exasperated. But it was too late to do anything more. White Ranger rushed him, beating him mercilessly. The world began going dim. Tommy was briefly aware of the White Ranger's fist coming towards his head in slow motion, then the lights went out.

White Ranger slowly backed up, surveying the carnage with an inflated sense of satisfaction. White Ranger demorphed, a sick, sadistic smile appearing on his face. Tommy's suit dematerialized as well, leaving him helpless. Alaine was still knocked out.

"My friend...you haven't seen the last of the White Ranger!"

He disappears in a white puff of smoke, and floats away into the dark, unforgiving night.

Waking, Tommy finds himself in a familiar set of woods. A dilapidated shack, ragged clothes hanging on a stiff line, a rusted out bicycle leaning against a tree, along with various other tools and junk litter the ground. Weeds grow up instead of grass, and the trees are gnarled and sinister. Hardly any sunshine reaches the ground.

"Oh no...not this again..."

"I thought I told you to be careful, Tommy!"

"What the hell you talking about?"

"I told he was dangerous and powerful he was! And you didn't listen."

"How was I supposed to be prepared for THAT? There's no way I could handle him!"

"Then maybe it's time for a replacement."

"What do you mean?

"Let's face facts here, ranger. You're not the young man you once were. Just like with your wife, Kimberly, it's time to hand the powers to someone else. Pass the torch, so to speak."

"They can only be passed down by blood. My daughter is already a Ranger. Who's left?"

Green Ranger takes a step, and is eye to eye with Tommy.

"Think, ranger. There is another..."

It suddenly dawns on Tommy. He looks up with revulsion on his face.

"No. No way in hell. He's not ready."

"What choice do you have? White Ranger wants your daughter to be his bride, and he will not stop at nothing to get her. If you do not pass them on, you will be killed. Then who will stop him? Tell me."

Tommy thinks hard. And ultimately comes up with no answer.

"Fine. This won't end well, though, I can almost guarantee it."

A bright flash of light, and Tommy wakes in the real world. he gasps, and bolts upright in bed. Everywhere various alarms and beeps sound off. He darts his around, and immediately recognizes his surroundings. Angel Grove General Hospital.

Several nurses, and a doctor, rush in, and reset the equipment. A couple of the staff take his vitals. The doctor pulls out a pan and begins scribbling on a clipboard.

"Well, Mr Oliver. You certainly gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

"What day is it?"

"It's June 28. Why?"

"Dear God...4 days?"

"Yes. We were sure you wouldn't come out of it. Your family has been in here non-stop. They've been very worried about you."

"My family? I gotta get home!"

He tries to get up.

"Sir, you can't go anywhere! You haven't been medically cleared yet!"

"I don't give a damn! Get out of the way!"

The ride with home with Kimberly and Alaine was interesting. He kept silent, the conversation with Green Ranger swirling around his mind. His task was before him, and found the burden to be heavy. Oh, he answered their questions, and was polite. Inside, though, he just wanted to be left alone.

Back home, Alaine quietly retreated to her room. Downstairs, Tommy and Kim sat the kitchen table, papers spread all around.

"Tommy, I know this may not be the best time to discuss this..."

"I'm fine, really. What's wrong?"

"Alaine saw the test results. She's been...emotionally distraught ever since."

"Need me to go talk to her?"

"Would you please?"

"Sure."

Tommy got up and retreated upstairs.

Kimberly sat at the table with an array of pills before her. 9 of them, all different colors. Each one did something different, all promising to prolong, what she perceived to be, a miserable existence. Ever since the disease struck, it had been running rampant.

"There's nothing we can do" had become a daily mantra. Despite major advances in treatment and research, no cure was found. Time was short, and growing shorter every day. Having her husband in the hospital was a wake up call, and only enforced her current state of life.

It also threw into sharp relief how lonely he would be after she passed. The cold nights, having to do everything by herself...a despondent daughter who had come home smelling of alcohol and marijuana, not once but twice. The second time, most of her outfit was missing. A fight ensued, things were said...the pain of that was still raw, and the wound still bleeding.

She loved her daughter dearly. As a mom, it was extremely painful to watch her self-destruct.

Upstairs, Tommy found Alaine's door partially opened. Inside, he could hear her sobbing quietly. He gently rapped on the door, and she nodded, giving him permission to enter.

"Honey? You OK?"

"I'm fine."

"Hm. Are you sure?"

He sits on the edge of her bed and watches her intently.

"Mom said she caught you looking at the results?"

"So what if I did? I have a right to know."

"Yes you do. We were just hoping that we could discuss it as a family."

"Discuss what, dad? That she only has 6 months to live?"

She looks up and her makeup is horribly smeared.

"And the coming home late after parties?"

"Don't be such a hypocrite dad. Don't pretend it doesn't hurt!"

"Yes it does. There's better ways than drowning it in drugs and beer!"

"I know OK? And don't even lecture me!"

"Why is that-"

"I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE, DAD! AM I ASKING TOO MUCH HERE?"

This sudden outburst had caught him completely by surprise. he had been flooded with pity and compassion. It gave her a fresh wave of tears, and her face became red and blotched.

"I know I'm the world's worst daughter...but she's my mom and I love her too!"

"Come here baby..."

They embrace. A wonderful moment of father-daughter bonding slows time, and they drown in it. After a while he pulls away, a faint smile on her lips.

"No one ever said you're the world's worst daughter. You know that's not true."

"Thanks dad."

"It's almost time for dinner...are you hungry?"

She shakes her head.

"I'll be down in a bit."

"Sounds good."

He pats her knees a couple times, then gets up to leave. He shuts the door behind him and feels pulled towards the bedroom. Entering, he spies his Dragon Dagger sitting on the bed. It glows with a faint green aura. It quietly vibrates, and hums, electrifying the very air around it. He picks it up and is instantly teleported to the dilapidated area of the mysterious woods!

"Green Ranger."

"Tommy, white ranger is going to make his move soon. When, I don't know. He's very hard to predict."

"What was it that you said about him wanting my daughter?"

"Hm. White Ranger needs Alaine to marry him in a perverted ritual. Then, and only then, will he be powerful enough to conquer this dimension, and the mortal one."

"I don't understand. None of this is making sense."

"White Ranger is hell-bent on getting rid of you, and any other rangers he comes across. That's his objective. He rules this dimension. To conquer yours, he needs a bride. In this case, Alaine."

"Why her?"

"Because she's the pink ranger. And right now, the more powerful female ranger your world has ever witnessed. When he harnesses that kind of power...he will be unstoppable."

"When? Don't you mean 'if?"

"No Tommy...for this to succeed...he needs her to commit to this willingly."

"She won't. I know her."

" And I know White Ranger. Believe me...he'll convince her."

"How?"

"Don't know. He's a master deceiver. Be on the lookout, Tommy. These are dangerous times."

Tommy snaps back to reality.

"DADDYYYYYY!"

"Alaine!"

He dashes back to her room, and find it empty!

"Alaine? ALAINE!"

"Mwahahaha! Hahahahahahaha!"

"NOOOO!"

(WHAT HAS GONE ON BEFORE)

He pats her knees a couple times, then gets up to leave. He shuts the door behind him. Alaine dries her tears with some tissues and pulls out a family picture from a drawer in her nightstand. It had been taken a couple weeks just after the wedding. The newlywed bliss clung to her parents' faces, and it showed. A lot.

"_Amazing. Even back then mom knew how to hide it well._"

Kimberly had been stricken with the disease just before the wedding, yet didn't tell anyone. She had been an expert at hiding it. Even now, on Death's door, she could still look healthy. Mostly.

In this middle of this internal dialogue, the picture had slowly become cold. It turned grey along with everything else! She yelped and dropped the picture. it shattered into a thousand pieces on the floor! She pressed herself against the headboard as her room turned an awful shade of gray!

"Hello, Alaine."

"YOU!"

"Yes me. Me, me, me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk with you."

"I don't want to hear it! Get the hell out!"

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

"Make it quick."

"You're mom is very sick, yes?"

She just stares at him with barely suppressed rage.

"I can make her better."

"Like hell you can. No one can!"

"O ye of little faith."

He glances down at the tiny, delicate silver cross hanging around her neck.

"I can rid her of her disease. In return...there is something I need you to do."

"What?"

"Become my bride."

"Fuck you asshole! You almost killed me! Why should I agree to that?"

"Because she's your mom and you don't want her to die. Am I right? Those were your words, if I remember correctly."

"Why me?"

"Because I need you and your power to seize control of this world. To end hatred and violence once and for all."

"That will never happen."

"Everyday humans are killing each other. I just want to save them from this pitiful existence! I am not asking too much here!"

"So what? I marry you, you save my mom from dying, then become king of the world? How do I know that something bad won't happen to her afterwards?"

"Because I'm a ranger. Breaking a vow is a violation of the ranger code of honor. Besides, I am a man of my word. No harm will come to her. At least not from me. I swear to you."

"You are disgusting. You are no ranger, you sick motherfucker!"

"Sticks and stones, love. What will it be?"

"I hate you."

"I know. It doesn't matter though. Your mother's life is at stake."

She gets up and looks around. Time seems to have stopped since White Ranger showed up. The heavy weight of desire and destiny gnawed away at her. Her soul felt tormented and warping inside her. Swirling thoughts and nausea took over as she spun around to face him.

"I hate you. I will regret this for the rest of my life...however short it may be."

"You have made the right choice, m'lady."

He reaches out his hand. She takes it. Pain shoots up her arm like lightning!

He drags her into an open portal.

"No! Let go! DADDYYYYYYYY!"

Too late! They disappear inside and the rift closes behind them! Tommy bursts in and sees nothing!

"Alaine? ALAINE!"

"Mwahahaha! Hahahahahahaha!"

"NOOOO!"

"Tommy?"

He turns and sees his wife sprinting up the steps.

"What's going on?"

"He took her!"

"What?"

She bursts into the room and sees it in total disarray. The wind from the portal knocked everything around.

"Wait...did you just run up all those steps?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He just stares at her in total shock.

Swirling, black dreams...thick as tar...dark as night. Disturbing, frightening. Making no sense, and leaving a sense of dread.

Alaine slowly stirs from her slumber. Pale sunlight seeps through the dusty window and warms her face. Turning over, she feels the soft, silky sheets against her skin. Her brain being teased by base physical desires, she does a quick check and confirms she is, in fact, stark naked.

She sits up and pulls the sheet around her. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots her initials embroidered into it. By hand. She scans the bedroom, overwhelmed by its grandeur. Easily the size of the entire upper floor of her home. Vaulted ceilings. Paintings of medieval battles between knights on the walls and ceiling. Wood. Everything made of wood. Oak mostly. To her it just reeked of gaudy.

A slight knock at the door made her jump!

In walks white ranger decked out in his finest attire. White suit, circa 19th century, rings on each hand, and a pocket watch.

"_How anachronistic..._" she though to herself.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Fuck you! Where are my clothes?"

Unfazed by the insult, he continues to smile brightly at her.

"The trip through the portal did a number on your system. You passed out. So I brought you here. Your clothes didn't look comfortable to sleep in, so I removed them for you."

"You're a sick motherfucker! If you touched me-!"

"I didn't! And you would do well to watch your mouth!"

"Hey asshole! I didn't ask for this!"

"I didn't force you either."

After a brief moment, tempers simmer down, and Alaine collects herself.

"You could've at least kept my underwear on."

"You weren't wearing any. Not appropriate for a lady."

"I ain't no lady. In case you haven't noticed."

"That will change in time. Until then, here-"

He crosses the room and flings open a giant chestnut wardrobe. He pulls out a few items and lays them in a nice pile on the bed.

"Get dressed. It's time to get acquainted with your surroundings."

He turns and leaves, shutting the door behind him. She knew from his reactions that she held some power here. By being disobedient, and frustrating him, she could hold out long enough for a rescue...if one was coming at all.

"What are we going to do?"

"I honestly don't know. Obviously, we have to go after her. Just not sure how..."

"I can tell you how."

Green ranger materialized right in front of Kim and Tommy.

"Green Ranger!"

"Ma'am. Did your daughter leave anything behind when she was taken?"

Kim holds up the necklace with the Cross on it. She hands it to him, and he palms it delicately.

"This is special to her, isn't it?"

"I gave it to her for her baptism."

"I see. Yes...I can still feel her life force attached to it. It's weak, but it's there."

Tommy looks up. He's been impatiently turning over his morpher in his hands, as if trying to burn off energy.

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Which means that with this, I can take you through the portal to where she is."

Kimberly jumps up.

"I'll go."

"Good idea. Tommy, stay here in case anything happens on this side. In the mean time, work on that task we had discussed."

"Will do."

"Ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Alaine slips on the clothes left for her, and is absolutely appalled by the ball gown that was chosen.  
"_Does everyone dress like this around here? No wonder he's such a pretentious blowhard._"

She wonders out onto the balcony and is amazed at the sight, overlooking the entire estate. Fountains, statues, 2 hedge mazes, and a small lake. Forests chock full of lush green trees on one side, snow capped mountains on the other. Looking further out, the house didn't seem to end. If her eyes weren't deceiving her, it went on for miles.

She could see people walking around down below. Over small bridges, across catwalks, down winding paths...they seemed familiar...

"Amazing, isn't it?"

She jumps slightly, and turns. White Ranger beams at her.

"I'll have to admit...it is nice. Did you make it?

"I wish. This was here long before I arrived. And it only gets bigger as time goes on."

"What do you mean?"

He pauses for a moment, with a serious look on his face. Like a college professor teaching a toddler the laws of thermodynamics.

"A long time ago...when Zordon lost the war with Rita, he retreated to earth to wage a last stand. But with no forces left, he knew he was doomed. So he hastily assembled the power coins, and the morphing grid to power them. Unfortunately, because the process was rushed, the creation was flawed. A new dimension was opened up. Every time a new ranger was created, or someone inherited the power, they were...copied, so to speak, into this dimension."

"Which is why you look like my dad."

"Exactly. I look just like him when he became the white ranger. When someone becomes a ranger, a new section of the mansion is added. Where it comes from...I have no idea. It was already sprawling when I arrived. Come. I want to show you something."

He turns and goes back in. She follows. Passing through the door into the main hall. Down a flight of stairs. Through the front double doors, into a courtyard.

A lovely little fountain, with swans swimming around in it.

Lines of still growing pine trees around the edges.

Cobble stone paths.

"This...my lovely, is where the wedding will be."

She merely shakes her head in anger, and goes back to the bedroom. The loud SLAM of the door reverberates around this section of the house.

Green Ranger and Kimberly emerge from the portal and fall to the ground. He gets up and dusts off his suit. She heaves, and vomits.

"I forgot to mention: the first time through won't be easy. Never is."

"Ugh...thanks."

He helps her up. They look around at the strange, yet wonderful, surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"We're almost to the mansion. About 5 miles due north-northwest. We're in the forests bordering the grounds."

"Let's get going. There's no telling what he's doing to her..."

"Don't worry. Until the ceremony, she'll be well taken care of."

"What ceremony?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way. Is he ready?...Great...Yeah, I'll be there in a few. Thanks...Bye."

Tommy hangs up his iPhone, then goes back to driving. Tearing down the new highway proved harrowing since the traffic was thicker than usual. His new Escalade's built in GPS was spastic trying to calculate new routes.

Alaine walked the grounds, soaking in the breath taking architecture. Birds singing in the air. A warm breeze. Little animals scurrying about.

"_This could be paradise!_"

Then the unholy act that she committed herself to hit her full force, and the wonder and enchantment disappeared. She sat down on a stone bench, and felt its coolness through her clothes.

She began to long for home. The warm blankets, soft bed. Home made pancakes in the morning. Her car. The loud music.

Andy.

The hugs. The kisses. The Snuggling.

Her life, and the sham she now took on.

The weight became unbearable, and she broke down.

She immediately composes herself when she hears footsteps. A lot of footsteps!

She sees people scurrying about, setting up decorations and chairs for the damning ceremony tomorrow.

"It's going to be grand!"

"Think she'll go through with it?"

"I thought these were suppose to be white roses?"

All the cross talk fills the air with an indiscernible noise. They walk around, ignoring the bride to be. She gets up and walks around. It was shaping up to be quite an event. There was even an arch made of flowers for her to walk through up to the alter!

Feeling sick to her stomach, she marches away in a huff.

Tommy pulls up in a cul-de-sac of a housing development. "Soaring Eagles" said the entrance. He was sure eagles didn't live in the area either now, or then. Which made the name even more ridiculous than it already was.

He hops out of the SUV. Wracked with nervousness he approaches the door and opts for the doorbell!

A smiling blonde opens the door. They embrace like good friends who haven't seen each other in years.

"Tommy..."

"Hi Kat."

Close to her fifties, her blonde hair was slowly turning grey. A few wrinkles around the corners of her mouth and eyes...yet he spirit was still 20. They go into the living room.

"How's Kimberly?"

"She's been healed!"

"What? You're serious?"

"I am."

"What happened?"

"Um...She went to go see a specialist. Someone researching a cure. He thought he had something worth trying out, so she volunteered. And it worked! She's back to her more agile self!"

"That's wonderful! Where was this at?"

"That new Umbrella facility downtown."

Her face became a look of sheer horror.

"What? Umbrella? Tommy, you're not serious?"

"What?"

"You mean after all the damage they've done to the environment? The market and government control, and let's not forget the incident at Raccoon City back in 1998! You know that area is still radioactive!"

"I know! Don't lecture me ok? It wasn't my idea. I didn't even know she had it done until after she told me!"

"Hey, what's all the yelling?"

A 20 year old male had come down from upstairs and was staring in surprise.

"Dad?"

"Heeeeyyyyy!"

They hug tightly.

"God, you've gotten so big!"

"This is great! Nice surprise mom!"

"I do my best!" Katherine smiled at them.

"Drake. You know why I'm here?"

"Yes."

"Good. Here."

Tommy pulls out his morpher and hands it to his son. It glows green, and there's a mild static discharge.

"That's it. It's done."

"What now?"

"A rescue mission."

Katherine approaches them.

"Go get her."

"I will."

Kimberly and the Green Ranger emerge from the woods and are greeted by the monstrous mansion. Her mouth is agape at how it sprawls almost endlessly in both directions.

"How are we supposed to find my daughter in all that?"

"I know which section of the mansion she's in. After all, I'm only White Ranger's second in command."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No m'am. Like you, I would like to see that son of a bitch knocked down a few pegs."

"Answers that. How far are we from her?"

"A few hours. We'll be there in time for the ceremony."

"What is this ceremony you keep mentioning?"

"White Ranger is going to marry your daughter so he can go on a killing rampage across this dimension and yours. Safe to say we have to stop it."

"I thought you said we were only a few miles?"

"You are correct. But just know that it's about 2 in the morning here."

"Then why is the sun out?"

"Because this isn't Earth."

"I see."

Alaine sits in the expansive dining room picking at a luscious turkey dinner. White Ranger sits across from her, devouring his. Her face is a picture of bored and uninterested. Like a kid bored in class.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

She slams her fork down and glares at him.

"Drop the charade you fraud! I'm not your sweetheart! Don't sit there and pretend that you love me!"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're evil! This...all this is a sick twisted lie! It's blasphemous!"

He puts down his silverware and appears to be genuinely wounded by her words.

"You know what the worst thing is? YOU'RE MY DAD! Give me all the hypothetical bullshit you want, but that one fact won't change! You're sick!"

He hangs his head in shame.

"YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU'RE A CHEAT! YOU'RE A SCAM! YOU ARE A NO GOOD ROTTEN _SON OF A BITCH _!

She wipes everything off the table. it spills all over the floor! She storms out, her face completely flush, a couple veins popping out here and there. She spins on her heel.

"Oh? And you know what? If I didn't love my mom as much as I do, I would ram my foot up your ass so hard you would vomit shit!"

She leaves.

White Ranger had been fighting the tears, and now they came in streams, and heavy sobs wracked his chest.

She ran to her bed, and collapsed onto it. She felt absolutely exhausted and went right to sleep.

The recently reunited father and son arrive back at Tommy's house. They spot Andy knocking on the door and patiently waiting.

"Oh! Mister Oliver!"

"Andy! How are you?"

"I'm good. I haven't seen or heard from Alaine, and she hasn't been to class. Any idea what's going on?"

The guys look at each other with caution.

"She's gone missing."

"_MISSING? _ Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We didn't want you to worry!"

"Bullshit! I'm only her girlfriend! You could've told me!"

"Look...you're right. I am sorry. As a matter of fact, we're going to go look for her."

"Can I come too?"

"You can't. It's dangerous."

"Oh really? Why?"

"Because the person holding her is a dangerous terrorist." Drake quipped.

Andy's eyes go wide.

"Whoa...ok. Is there anything I can do?"

"Pray."

"Alright I will. Good luck guys."

Andy takes off down the street, clearly taken aback at how terrorists have kidnapped the love of her life.

"Nice one, kid."

"Thanks."

They go upstairs to Alaine's bedroom and shut the door. Drake pulls the morpher off his belt and holds it in front of him.

"Ready dad?"

"Ready."

Drake pushes the little red activation button, and the rift opens up. They step inside.

Walking along the grounds, Green Ranger suddenly yells out in pain and drops to his knees! His suit starts glowing in different colors, and his morpher goes berserk. The rift opens. Tommy and Drake pile out. A happy reunion takes place. It's short lived as Kimberly eyes the young man.

"Who's this?"

"Everyone...this is Drake. My son."

"Good you found him. Does he-"

"Yes. He has it."

"Let's get going then. This place isn't getting any smaller."

Kimberly blows past them and takes the lead. She walks several feet ahead, clearly angry.

"What's her problem?" Drake asked.

"I'll tell you later."

Alaine slips into her wedding dress. Sparkling white, with lots of lace. Flowing, and soft with a long train, it had been just what she wanted in a dress. White Ranger watches her model it from a distance.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I know...but I just needed to see how beautiful you looked."

"This is bullshit, man. If I was marrying someone I truly loved, I would be ecstatic. But no, my wedding day and I have to be fucking depressed!"

"You chose this."

"For once you're absolutely correct about something."

"Why do you do it?"

She gets off the stand, and walks up to him.

"Do what?"

"Resist. Mock. Yell. All those things?"

"Because to you, I'm nothing more than a puppet. Or a pawn in your sick twisted game."

"That is not true."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. If you would open your mind you would see that."

"Duly noted. Until then, you're still my dad. Which makes this totally sick and twisted. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Either way, finish up. Everything's ready for us."

"Fine."

Outside, the guests had taken their seats. The crowd was made up of all the rangers that have ever served, past and present. All smiling in anticipation. The organist plays a rich, classical song on an organ. White Ranger strides confidently down the aisle. The minister smiles back at him. After a subtle cue, the organ plays the traditional wedding march. The seconds tick by. The minutes.

Finally, Alaine comes stomping down the aisle, clearly fuming. She shoves her flowers into some innocent bystanders face, and gets up to the alter.

"Dearly beloved-"

"Skip it!"

"Um..."

White Ranger nods his approval, while clearly disturbed about this.

"And God said unto them-"

"SKIP IT! RIGHT TO THE END!"

"Do you take her to be your wife?"

"Yes."

"And do you take him to be your husband?"

She flips white ranger a double bird.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. Please kiss your bride."

"Like hell you will!"

She stomps away back towards the mansion, leaving white ranger red faced, and angry.

The crowd is shocked and begins conversing among themselves about this alarming turn of events.

Our group of heroes arrives in the courtyard. A few stray decorations lay around.

"We're too late." Green Ranger observes.

"What do we do?"

"Go into the mansion and find her."

They cross the huge, open courtyard to the big double doors.

"Talk to me Kimberly. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm fine."

"Bull. Talk to me."

She gets in front him, cutting him off. Drake and Green ranger separate themselves.

"A son? When were you planning on telling me?"

"Probably right after you disappeared in the middle of the night to run off to Europe! And for what?"

"Oh come on! I was trying to make something of my life! I got tired of it OK? and you? You just couldn't walk away could you?"

"Don't even throw that in my face, little Ms. Perfect! The entire time you were gone, all I got was a dear John! What the fuck did you think was going to happen? I wasn't going to wait forever!"

"So you ran off with Katherine? You fucked her, shot out a baby, then what? Totally forgot about them?"

"No! I raised my son until you decide to come back. At that point, she basically thought it was best for me to move on. And I did. I was the responsible parent! What's your excuse?"

Totally defeated, Kim hung her head.

"Tommy...I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"I know, baby. Come here."

They hug. Drake turns to the Green ranger...

"Dude...why are you always wearing your costume?"

They start walking again.

"A long time ago, after your dad became the white ranger, Rita resurrected the green ranger. It created an anomaly in this dimension since a green ranger already existed. So I've been forced to exist in my suit basically forever."

"That sucks."

"It can sometimes."

They enter the main hall of the mansion. The door ominously slams shut behind them. Drake looks around in absolute surprise. Gothic architecture. Candleabras. Really antique chandeliers. A red felt carpet leading from the door to the main staircase the split in half, leading in 2 different directions. The most surprising part was claustraphobic it felt.

"What is this place?"

"Not quite your ordinary house, that's for sure." Tommy quipped.

"OK Green Ranger. Where's Alaine?" Kimberly asks as she tries to open the door to go back out.

"Kimberly, no! You don't want to go back out there!"

"But we got to find-!"

Something upstairs slams hard and makes them all jump.

"What was that?" Drake begins to get visibly nervous...

"Alaine?"

"No..."

Green Ranger nods in the direction of the noise

"Kimberly? Go and investigate."

"I'm going with her. She's my daughter too."

"OK. You two go. Me and Drake will secure the area. And stay sharp!"

The parents take off up the staircase, towards the second floor.

Drake wanders over to a painting. It dramatically depicts a young male warrior vanquishing his foes.

"Who's this?"

"Hmm. Yes. That would be Lodicus Zedd before he succumbed to evil."

"What happened to him?"

"He took on a daring mission to assassinate Master Vile. When he returned...well, he became a power force for evil. Your sister once fought him."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Our 2 heroes stack up behind an overly ornate door. Wood cuts of lions are the centerpiece. They nod to each other. Tommy kicks the door in, and they both charge in!

Their confronted with an ugly sight. White Ranger standing over Alaine's lifeless, and mostly nude, body.

"WHITE RANGER!"

Outside, thunder crashes, lightning cracks the sky as the ranger turns to face his foes. Rage etched on his face, his eyes glowing red. As quick as a flash, he bolted across the room, engaging his foes. A vicious right hook knocks Tommy right on his back.

Kimberly spin kicked White Ranger, but he dodges it! He catches her leg, and uses it as leverage to toss her halfway across the room! White Ranger wasn't fazed by the sickening thud. Kimberly landed right on her back while Tommy got back to his feet and charged White Ranger from behind. Like a defender sacking a quarterback, Tommy locked his arms around the bigger man, and tried to push him back. No avail.

White Ranger punched Tommy twice in the ribs, once in his spine. Standing him up, White Ranger snapped his arm up, cracking Tommy in the jaw. Kimberly launched a twisting kick at White Ranger, then hit him in the head with a slicing chop. White Ranger violently flat smacked her in the chest, knocking her back down. White Ranger walked over to Kimberly, and picked her up by the neck. She writhed in pain, and White Ranger threw her at Tommy. Fighting for traction on the smooth floor, she popped back up and rushed White Ranger. White Ranger stepped aside, and used her own momentum to casually toss her into a bookcase. She was knocked out cold.

Tommy ran over to the White Ranger and began throwing punches. Each one blocked or deflected. White Ranger smiled up at Tommy, and then thrust punched him away. Not one to be so easily deterred, Tommy slowly got back up. In a last gasp, he jumped at the White Ranger, punching him repeatedly. The blows did nothing to White Ranger. And just as quickly, Tommy's second wind wore off...Getting annoyed, he then grabbed Tommy, lifted him over his head, and threw him back down to the floor. Tommy struggled to his feet.

"What say you Tommy? It's time...to close the book on us." White Ranger cracked his neck. Outside, the thunder and lightning raged out of control.

Exhausted, beaten, broken.

Pain.

Tommy could barely stand after all that just happened.

"_I am no ranger...not anymore..._" He thought.

Suddenly, White Ranger's fist was around Tommy's throat. Ranger choke slammed him hard on a table, then forcefully dragged him down its length, leaving a deep gash in the hardwood. White Ranger tossed his prey to the floor in front of a set of tall, stain glass windows.

Rain falling hard, cascaded down the windows making eerie lighting effects in the room. White Ranger casually stalked across the room. Closing in on the kill.

"_Nothing will deny me my victory now!" _He thought triumphantly.

He picked up Tommy, once again by the throat, and with his free hand opened one of the stain glass windows.

Unable to move, unable to breathe, he simply gave up and waited for whatever destiny had for him.

"NOOOOO!"

Out of nowhere, Kimberly sprinted across the room and tackled the Ranger! Surprised, Ranger dropped Tommy just as he and her flew through the window into the hollowing darkness!

"KIMBERLYYYYY!"

He turns when he hears footsteps behind him. Alaine was standing there in her regular clothes, looking worse for wear.

"Dad?...where's mom?"

It had dawned on him that she was unconscious the entire time.

(WHAT HAD GONE ON BEFORE)

After the wedding, the no-so-happy couple retreated their master bedroom for some alone time. Which wasn't happening due to Alaine's belligerent attitude.

"Alright. We're married. Now what? You gonna let me go?"

"Hahahaha...you have one awesome sense of humor sweetheart!"

"I am not your sweetheart. And stop pretending that this is anything but a sham!"

"To me it's not. It's real. Very real. You know what has to be done. I need your power!"

"Fine. Then will you let me go?"

"BUT FIRST, my love...you need to fulfill your spousal obligations to me."

"I don't cook and I don't clean. And certainly not for you!"

"Not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, o husband of mine?"

He strides over to her, eyeing her body up and down.

"Aw hell no! You can go find some other whore to fuck! Cuz it ain't gonna be me!"

"It has to be. Did you really think that the ceremony ended with the wedding? No. For me to succeed...I need your body."

"I'd rather die!"

"Tsk tsk tsk...come now...you're an intelligent young girl! Do know what would happen if you refused me?"

The revelation made her sick to her stomach. He cured her...he could make her sick again. Or worse...Alaine looked up at him with courage in her eyes. The thought of giving herself to this man repulsed her.

"_But what choice do I have?"_ She thought to herself.

"Alright, White Ranger...if you want me...you can have me."

"I will make sure you enjoy this."

"I'm sure."

He reaches around her and unzips her dress. Pressing against her, his hands go to work massaging her bare back. His lips carefully work their way around her neck and shoulders.

Utterly repulsed, she blinks away a couple of tears, and feels herself falling into an empty darkness. But most of all...she felt dirty. Filthy.

He pulls back a little. Then gently tugs the dress off her body, leaving her standing there in nothing but her white panties. He tosses the dress onto a nearby dresser.

His eyes filled with lust and hunger.

Never before had she felt so disgusted with herself. She knew enough to not let on though.

He went back to work on her. His lips touching her shoulders, and neck...his hands massaging and kneading every curve.

Then...he stopped.

"What's the matter, love? Not enjoying it?"

"No...as a matter of fact. I'm not."

"Oh? Why? Is there a certain way you like to be touched?"

"Kind of. But not from a guy."

"Um...what do you mean?"

"How can I put this? I like girls..."

He steps back. Bewilderment clearly etched on his face.

"Wait...wha..."

"Your lovely bride is a lesbian!"

"NO!"

He grabs her by the throat and begins strangling her!

"You lie! Tell me the truth!"

Mustering up what strength was left, she spit in his face! In retaliation, he picked her up...and slammed her to the floor! In the laminated, hardwood floor, her body left a small crater, and several jagged cracks. He begins pacing like an enraged animal.

"_THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!"_

Seconds later, the doors burst open!

"WHITE RANGER!"

About to explode with an uncontrolled raged, he let loose on a pair on individuals who were foolish enough to make themselves convenient targets...

"Come on, we gotta go find your mom!"

He tried to get up, but was in too much pain.

"I don't know dad. You feeling OK? That was quite a beating..."

"Just a flesh wound. Help me up."

She pulls him up off the floor. After a few timid steps, he finds his stride and begins half walking/half hobbling. They get down to the front door. Alaine tries the handles, they don't move. She tries pulling on them as hard as she can, even kicking them.

Nothing.

"Why is this door locked? Wait...where's Green Ranger and Drake?"

They look around and find themselves alone.

"Good, you got her. Where's Kimberly?"

Tommy looks up at him.

"She fell out a window during the fight!"

"She what?"

Where's Drake?"

"I don't know. He said he'd be back!"

"You just let him wander away?"

Alaine tries the door one more time.

"Come on man, this isn't funny! Where's my he?"

"Let me get that for you!"

He gives the door a slight pull, and they open up. Our heroes make their way outside. The rain beings to let up, and they find her quickly...laying on the ground...lifeless.

"Kimberly!"

He kneels on the ground and gently scoops her soaking wet body off the ground.

"Kimberly? Talk to me sweetie...Please?"

Alaine starts tearing up...fearing the worst...

He checks for a pulse.

Nothing.

He pulls her close, and starts to openly weep.

Alaine collapses on the ground next to him.

A truly devastating moment in their lives. A devoted wife...loving mother. Died doing what she did best: protecting those around her.

"HAHAHAHA!" White ranger, in his power suit, comes out of the mist, clearly looking for a fight.

"Awwww so sad, isn't it? It's a shame she couldn't make it to round two."

Alaine jumps to her feet.

"DAMN YOU!"

"Too late for that, princess!"

"Alaine?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I'll distract him. You get out of here."

"But dad-"

"Don't argue with me!"

He puts Kim's body back down and walks up to White Ranger.

"Your fight is with me. Leave her out of this."

"My fight is with whoever is foolish enough to stand in my way! Besides... mortals are so _**WEAK **_!"

Tommy tackles him, ending up in a ball on the ground.

"ALAINE! GO NOW!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine!"

She opens up a portal with her own morpher and steps through.

She lands in Angel Grove park, right behind the Sentinel Statue. She gravity of the situation hit her in the stomach, and she doubled over, nearly passing out. A new half-brother. The loss of her mother. Possibly her father. Saving the world and it's 10 billion inhabitants from a new threat that she helped create. She didn't have enough time to process it. Now it came all at once, which quickly became too much to handle. The color drained from her face. So she sat down, and reclined against the base of the statue. She put her head back and let the sun beat down on her, warming her skin.

After about an hour, she took walked all the way home. In the 90 degree weather, she was soaked with sweat. Arriving, the doors are locked and the lights are off.

Entering, there's a somber air as if they just entered a tomb. All around, memories. Some sad. A lot of them happy. Constant reminders of how her life was. Things that would prick at her heart, mind, and soul until she could learn to tune them out.

She trudges upstairs. Soon, the sound of running water floats all over the house.

She couldn't remember a time when she felt so physically strained. All the time at the gym hadn't paid off quite yet. So she stood in the scalding hot water, letting it massage and relax her muscles. She felt more pain from them than the hot water.

Shampooing her hair took a lot of effort. The sweat, and dirt and grime that had accumulated left it in a tangled mess. It would take some effort getting it straight again.

Scrubbing down with the soap brought a god-given relief that she would truly be thankful for. Just being able to get clean helped her feel better about the day, and really cleared her mind a bit.

The shower turned off. Footsteps across the floor, followed by the closing of a door, and the sound of springs being compressed. She plopped onto bed and flipped on the TV since she was too wound up to sleep. She turned it down, then found a free movie channel. They were showing the remake of the "_The Lord of The Rings_" as one long movie, instead of the usual 6 separate parts. She settled in thinking it was going to be a long day...and an even longer night.

It felt good to finally be back in her own bed. Not even bothering to get dressed in any way, she let her naked self sink into the comforting mattress. Her time away from home felt like eternity, and really did a number on her emotions. She pulled the sheet over herself, and it was several long hours before she drifting away on the syrupy river of sleep.

"A new world order is at hand! And it does require a god!"

She awoke at the sound of the booming voice. Her eyes flew open and she found herself in the middle of the woods, next to a broken down log cabin. Green Ranger approaches.

"Sounds like something Whitey would say."

"It is certainly his mentality. Question is, what are you going to do about it? How do you plan on stopping him?"

"I don't know. I can't do it on my own."

"No you can't. and trying to do so would be utter suicide. Not to worry though. I'm sending you someone. As a matter of fact...they're right at your door."

"Excuse me?"

A loud pounding shatters the dream, and she bolts upright in bed. Throwing a robe on, she races to the front door. Throwing it open, she is truly surprised.

"Katherine!"

"Hey there!"

They hug, long and hard.

"Green Ranger told me what happened...Alaine, I'm so sorry."

Tears well up in Alaine's eyes, and are quickly blinked away.

"Um...it's alright. So, you're here to help me?"

"Yes. And the sooner we leave the better. Right after you get dressed though, I think?"

"BRB!"

ALaine sprints upstairs, followed by the sound of banging drawers. Seconds later, she reappears ready to go.

"Time's up. Let's do this."

They step through the portal and into a dense fog.

"Where are we?"

"In a courtyard behind the mansion."

"What mansion?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, well, well! Isn't this just one big happy family reunion?"

White Ranger dramatically steps through the fog. Revealing himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I really thought you would have been happier to see us."

" 'Us?' "

Green ranger steps up beside him.

"Green Ranger? What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing. Just a little something called a 'double cross'. Let me explain. The white ranger and I had been working together all along. By pretending to help you out...you walked right into our trap."

"What is this about? What do you think you're gaining from destroying the world?"

"Everyday 10 billion people cry out in agony. Suffering in their lowly conditions. I'm not going to destroy the world. I'm going to save it. And now it's time to finish this. I think the odds are fair. 2...on 2?"

Everyone whips out their morphers, all at once.

"It's morphin' time!"

"I was hoping you'd say that!"

"Pink ranger power!"

"Zeo ranger 1 pink!"

"Tigerzord!"

"And now, sweet, little pink ranger, 7 minutes...7 minutes is all I need to finish you."

"I won't even need that long!"

Kat jumped at Green Ranger and tackled him to the ground, while Alaine kicked White Ranger in the left bicep. Green Ranger grabbed Kat and spin them both over. Kat retaliated by punching him the face, then shoving him off. Kat and Green Ranger both got to their feet. Green Ranger grabbed his Dragon Dagger and slashed Kat across the chest, but she No Sold the hit.

"Zeo Ranger, remember? My powers are stronger than yours!"

Kat backhanded Green Ranger, then kicked him in the chest.

Alaine punched the White Ranger in the gut. He doubled over, and she hit him with a spinning chop. Pterodactyl Thunder Whip! Alaine smacked White Ranger, who staggered and then fell over. Alaine cracked the whip, building its momentum, then smashed White Ranger with it. Alaine cracked the whip again, building up another hit. She lashed at the White Ranger, but he held up Sabba and blocked the hit. White Ranger jumped to his feet. Alaine wrapped the whip around Sabba. White Ranger anticipated and yanked the whip out of Alaines hand.

"Power Bow! Rolling Arrow!"

Alaine shot White Ranger with 3 arrows. The arrows exploded on contact.

"Pink Fire Cloud!"

Green Ranger was engulfed in flames from the fireball. "Pink Power Disc, Flying Body Press!"

Kat flew at Green Ranger and smashed him with her shield. Green Ranger punched Kat in the head. Kat spun around and smacked Green Ranger with her shield, knocking him away. Kat drew her Zeo Laser Pistol and zapped Green Ranger with it. Green Ranger played the Dragon Dagger. The Dragon Armor glowed, then absorbed and reflected Kats laser.

"Pink Fire Cloud!"

"Hadoken!"

Kat and Green Rangers fireballs exploded together. Kat and Green Ranger clashed Shield and Dragon Dagger together as the dust settled.

Alaine whipped at White Ranger.

"Fathers don't abuse their daughters!"

Alaine whipped again.

"Fathers don't try to sacrifice their daughters!"

Alaine whipped again.

"Fathers love their daughters!"

Alaine whipped again.

"Fathers care!"

Alaine continued cracking White Ranger with the whip.

"And now, White Ranger...playtime is over!"

White Ranger shrugged off the hits and slashed at Alaine with Sabba. White Ranger slashed again, knocking her backwards. Alaine pulled her Blade Blaster. The Blaster and Sabba clashed together. Alaine slapped at White Ranger with the whip. White Ranger roundhoused Alaine to the floor. Green Ranger corkscrew kicked Kat to the floor.

"Switch!" Kat yelled.

The girls rolled away from their aggressors, then jumped to their feet and exchanged positions.

Alaine faced off with Green Ranger. She snapped the Pterodactyl Thunder Whip at him. Green Ranger played the Dragon Dagger, and the blow from the whip bounced off. That trick won't work on me, my Armor does something. Alaine put the whip away and slashed at Green Ranger with her Blade Blaster. He countered with his Dragon Dagger. Alaine kicked at him, but he dodged and managed to slice her across the chest with the Dagger. Alaine gasped and fell on the floor.

Kat lunged at the White Ranger and hit him in the face with her Power Disc. White Ranger sliced at her arm with Sabba. Kat kicked White Ranger in the chest, but he No Sold the hit. Kat windmilled with her Power Disc. White Ranger grabbed the Disc, pulled it from her grip and punched her in the chest. He tossed the Disc aside and walked up to Kat. He stomped on her stomach and she groaned in pain. White Ranger hauled Kat to her feet began punching her in the stomach repeatedly. Kat cried in agony. White Ranger finally tossed her away and turned to watch Green Ranger fight with Alaine.

Alaine got to her feet, and crossed weapons with Green Ranger. Green Ranger tried to sweep Alaine. She jumped up and brought her Blade Blaster down hard on his head. Alaine jumped away and pulled out her Power Bow.

"Rolling Arrow!"

She shot Green Ranger with multiple arrows. Green Ranger pointed the Dragon Dagger at her and fired a laser. Alaine dodged the laser and moved closer.

"Hadoken!"

Alaine ducked under the fireball and grabbed Green Rangers wrist. She squeezed and twisted, and he dropped the Dagger. Alaine kicked him away and picked up the Dragon Dagger.

"I saw how your powers work."

She touched Green Rangers Dragon Armor, and it moved to her. White Ranger started to move to interfere before Alaine could defeat Green Ranger, but Kat grabbed him by the throat from behind.

"We're not finished yet, my love. By the way, I hate how you treated me as a Replacement Goldfish after Kim dumped you."

Kat rabbit punched White Ranger, lifted him over head, and smashed him to the floor behind her.

"Hadoken!"

Alaine played the Dragon Dagger, and the fireball reflected off the Dragon Armor and smashed into Green Ranger, setting him on fire.

"Let me help. Pink Fire Cloud! Flying Body Press!"

Kat drew her Zeo Laser Pistol, and fired on the Green Ranger. Kat pulled the Dragon Dagger back on her Power Bow.

"Dragon Arrow!"

The Dragon Dagger flew at Green Ranger. As the Dagger tip embedded in Green Rangers heart, the Dagger exploded. Green Ranger sagged to his knees. Cracks appeared all over his uniform. Raising his arms up, he yelled:

"Help me!"

Green Ranger exploded, green dust swirling everywhere. Kat picked up the fallen Dragon Coin and handed it to Alaine. The Coin flashed green, then pink, and her armor crackled with pink energy. Kat and Alaine turned to White Ranger.

White Ranger stared in absolute shock. The Green Ranger had been defeated by a pair of underlings. Inside he could feel all that he worked for slipping away.

"No! This will not end with me!"

By now a heavy rain had started to fall.

"Katherine?"

"Yes?"

"I got this."

"What?"

"WHITE RANGER! For too long you have hunted me! Too many times I have fallen into your traps! You tried to kill me! You killed my mother! Taken my real father and brother! And now...IT'S JUDGMENT DAY, FUCKER!"

She ripped off her morpher and tossed it away.

He did the same.

In the heavy rain, they were both instantly soaked, and chilled to the bone.

Alaine picked up the dragon dagger off the ground, holding it at the ready. White Ranger took position with Sabba. Alaine charged straight ahead. They narrowly avoided crashing into each other, their blades dancing back and forth. The blades clanged off each other, each fighter spinning and twirling, almost too fast for the eye to see. Alaine slashed at White Rangers armor once more with the Dragon Dagger. He staggered back and fell to the ground. She jumped on him, forcefully pinning him to the ground. She twisted White Rangers wrist, forcing him to drop Sabba. She caught Sabba in mid-fall. Alaine snapped his arm.

"Surrender yet?"

"Never!"

She stabbed White Ranger in the heart with Sabba, and sliced his throat with the Dragon Dagger.

After rescuing Drake and the real Tommy from the labyrinthine series of catacombs and dungeons underneath the monstrous mansion, they assemble outside for a trip home.

The body of the White Ranger lays in a puddle of bloody water.

Alaine opens a portal home when all of a sudden:

"ALAAAAAAAAINE!"

White Ranger sits up and fires off a shock of white lightning that warps the portal and sucks them in!

White Ranger collapses again, breathing his last.

Our heroes awake on the side of a highway. All of them groggily stand up, and survey their new surroundings. Up ahead, a city burns!

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Alaine?"

"Where are we?"

"Hey guys over here!" Drake calls.

They rush over and look up in horror at a sign he's been pointing at.

Katherine can barely get the words out...

" 'Welcome to Raccoon City. Home of the Umbrella Corporation.' Oh my God..."

"This isn't happening..."

"It can't be!"

"No..."

Alaine steps away from the group, staring at the city.

"Alright, rangers. Let's move out. We got a city to save."


End file.
